Ultraparentism/Transcript
Scene: New York City *'Narrator': The city of New York! A place where broadways and taxis are made... right there. Scene: South Park Elementary Hallway *''dissolve back to Jung Shen, looking joyful about remembering about the rememberance of the Chinese reunification of 1928, after showing a ceremony about the Chinese reunification and the end of the Warlord Era. Shen sighs in relief.'' *'Jung Shen': Ah, the good old times. My descendants remembered it when they joyfully saw that the northern cliques were defeated by the evil southern ones. *''was too also seen reading a history book.'' *'Agnimukha Dorjee': Indeed. The southern cliques formed the Kuomingtang, a nationalist party that will push China straightforward during its rule from the 1920s, all the way down to their surrender to the People's Liberation Army, which is your country's army, which they had fled to Taiwan... where they continue to rule there. That means the two Chinas were still divided up to today. *''yells at Dorjee and Shen as they both pull back and cover their faces with their arms.'' *'Korney Selivanov': Da, better than that! Scene: Alleyway *''Powerpuff Girls were seen in their party dresses with sunglasses, doing their cool poses, while standing on a street, complete with a brick wall with graffiti added, a trash can, and a boombox, playing itself. The head of Bubbles with two hair clips, replacing the hair bows (which is her in her regular attire) was on her mouths when she said bad words and with bleeping sounds added for just a second, and will be removed in a second, while Clique by Kayne West is being played.'' *'Bubbles': Yo, yo, it's Bubbsy! The prettiest b*tch at the part-ay. Ain't no cheap ass ho prettier than this mothaf*cka. Wiv mah crew, Blossa****tch and B*tchercup, the Powerpuff Girls gon' f*ck y'all up. I'm too pretty to f*ckin' mess with. B*tch u can try and f*ck with mah crew and me but don't think you'll come out alive. Mmhmm, hoo dis ho tryna f*ck with me? Scene: South Park Elementary Hallway *''back to Korney Selivanov, looking joyful.'' *'Korney Selivanov': Wow! That darn skit that I have made was pretty too hot to handle. *'Ryder': Okay, pups and parents, let's do it like we do on Discovery Channel. How about you, BRINCS? Let's kick some Yankee hiney! Scene: South Park Gym *'Narrator': Yeah, baby! Now that's what I call a curtain call! Scene: Powerpuff Girls End Shot *''end shot shos the Powerpuff BRINCS, and the Mayor in his Action Mayor costume from the Powerpuff Girls episode, Bye Bye Bellum)'' *'Narrator': And so once again, the day is saved with a curtain call and a round of applause, thanks to... the Powerpuff BRINCS, Scene: Broadway Theater *''to the newspaper showing the Mayor standing beside a prison cell, filled with the staff members at the South Park Elementary School.'' *'Narrator': And the Action Mayor! *''zooms out to reveal Stan in his suit, watching a Broadway. Camera zoom out to reveal some more kids from South Park in their formal attire watching a broadway play, sitting beside some adults who were sitting down on the seats.'' *'Stan': I knew you'd do just fine! *''"THE END" never appeared in this episode.''